


Consequences of Loving A Mortal

by isuilde



Category: Free!
Genre: Angel!Makoto, M/M, and hunger, angel au, but no description of them, discussions of mortality, human!Rin, including crashes and drowning and operation failures, iwatobi white day, mentions of various ways to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuilde/pseuds/isuilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why couldn’t I see them before?”</p><p>Makoto tastes copper as his teeth worries his lower lip. “That means you don’t have that much time left.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Loving A Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for Ruru in [Iwatobi White Day 2014](http://iwatobiwhiteday.dreamwidth.org/). This was very hasty, but I hope you enjoyed it a little!

“Your wings are amazing,” Rin breathes, and Makoto bites on his lower lip until it bleeds. 

“You can see them?” he asks, settling down next to the mortal as he folds his wings. Rin’s hand rises, reaching out to run his fingers along the feathers of Makoto’s wings, looking awed and fascinated at the same time. That’s okay, Rin’s usually more inclined to let Makoto cuddle when his attention is ensnared by something else—whether it’s a swimming race tape, a video of Gou’s show, or Haruka swimming. 

Or, in this case, Makoto’s wings. 

“Since this morning.” Rin answers, still too busy marveling at the majestic arch of Makoto’s wings, letting Makoto pulls him up onto his lap. “They’re huge, holy shit.” 

Makoto hides his soft smile into the crook of Rin’s neck. “I wouldn’t be able to fly if they’re smaller than me.” 

“Point,” Rin snorts, arms winding around Makoto’s neck to touch his back, fingertips skittering at the point where the wings sprouted out. “Does it hurt when I touch it?” 

“No.” 

“Why couldn’t I see them before?” 

Makoto tastes copper as his teeth worries his lower lip. “That means you don’t have that much time left.” His arms tighten—Rin feels so small when he holds him like this, so brittle, so—mortal. Even more so when he stiffens in Makoto’s hold.

“How much time do I have left?” the question’s cautious now, and Makoto could feel Rin tremble ever so slightly. The concept of death, always so frightening for mortals. 

To Makoto, it’s even more frightening. 

“I don’t know. Little. Less than fifty years, that’s for sure. If you could already see my wings.” He takes a deep, shaky breath. “I’m sorry.” 

Rin snorts. “Fifty years is a long time, idiot.” 

“Fifty years pass by in a blink of an eye, Rin.” 

“For you, yeah. Hey,” Rin pushes at him gently, tries to find Makoto’s gaze. “What happens then?” 

“After you died?” 

“Yeah.” The smirk that crosses Rin’s face is much more familiar now. “Do I get to go to heaven because I’d had sex with an angel?” 

Makoto laughs. “What? No. You’re not even supposed to beable to see my wings.” He tangles his fingers into Rin’s hair, now long enough that the tips of the strands reach Rin’s shoulder. Makoto thinks Ran would probably be able to make little braids out of them. “No, you get to be reborn. A new you, the same soul.” 

Rin makes a face. “I like myself well enough now, thanks.” 

“You’re always the same, though,” Makoto tells him, fingers running down Rin’s shoulder, down to his arms, and finally his palms. His fingers. Makoto loves Rin’s fingers. “Always so stubborn, and capable, and care too much and so proud.” He brings those fingers up against his lips, kisses each knuckles one by one. “Always the Rin that I know.” 

Rin taps a finger against Makoto’s chin, face red. “Sap,” he accuses. “You’re embarrassing. And gross.” He huffs when Makoto wouldn’t let his fingers go, feigning annoyance. “How would you know I’d be the same, anyway. I’d have a different name, for one.” 

“That’s okay. The soul is the same.” Makoto says. “If it’s you, I know. I’ll find you, just like I always do.” 

Rin is quiet for a moment, red eyes boring deep into Makoto’s green ones. “Yeah?” 

Makoto smiles. “Yeah.” He pulls Rin down, plants a chaste kiss on the boy’s lips, and murmurs, “I’ll always find you.” 

**\-----o0o-----**

Three lifetimes later, when Rin is again born with the name ‘Rin’, he gets Makoto to tell him how he died, each time. 

Two car crashes. Drowning in the ocean, once. Drifting off in his sleep, five times. Died of cold and hunger, thrice. One time caught in a bomb explosion. Four heart attacks and two failed lung operations. 

By the time Makoto finishes, Rin is holding a softly shaking angel in his bed, and guilt is clawing up his throat. 

“You never saved me.” Rin says, throat constricting. “Not once. Why not?” 

It’s not an accusation. It’s an honest question. 

Makoto swallows the lump in his throat. “Because if I do, I can’t find you in the next lifetime.” He grasps the front of Rin’s shirt, clutching it tight. “I’ll vanish. I’ll vanish and you’d be alone, and you made me promise to never do that to you.” 

Rin presses their foreheads together, hard, and whispers, “Thank you. For doing just that.” 

“I wish you don’t have to—“ Makoto’s breath catches. “I wish you’re not _mortal_.”

“Not much we can do about that,” Rin says, and molds himself along the curve of Makoto’s body, hands stroking the folded wings on Makoto’s back. “But it’s okay. I’ll always come back to you, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Makoto agrees, and that’s that. 

**\------o0o------**


End file.
